


Becoming Myself

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Incest, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A young transgirl is discovered dressing up in girl clothes, leading to some changes in her life that will make it better than ever.





	Becoming Myself

I stared out the window of the bus, my fingers running through my hair in an absent gesture. I started growing it out last year, and I had a Bieber swoosh going. I wanted it longer, but this was as long as Dad would let me grow it out. The streets passed by in a blur as, lost in my thoughts, I waited for my stop to come up. 

 

It had been a hard year. Mom had left Dad, mostly because he was a jerk. He’d never hit us, but he said mean things all the time. She told me she’d wanted to take me with her, but she had no job, no training, she was a highschool dropout (thanks to getting pregnant with me at 17 when Dad knocked her up) and Dad had plenty of money. So, I stayed with him. I got to see her every couple of weeks when Dad was out on the rig pulling a long shift, so it wasn’t all bad. 

 

The bus stopped and I slipped off and walked the last block to my house. Dad was in between shifts right now, and he would be at the bar watching sports with his buddies for a few more hours. He didn’t drink hard, unlike some of his friends, but he liked to sit with a cold one, watch whatever was on, and play pool and darts. I had a key to the trailer, and we mostly ate tv dinners anyway, so I was largely self-sufficient. 

 

And far from missing Dad, I lived for these few quiet hours between getting home, and him coming home. As I unlocked the door and stepped into the house, my shoulders unknotted a little. For a few hours, I could be myself. 

 

First things first, I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower stall to rinse off. As I washed the sweat and grime of, I felt myself all over, inspecting my body closely. I was starting to change. Dad insisted I play football, even though I sucked at it and hated it, and the exercise was starting to add muscle onto me as my body started to gear up for the teenage years. 

 

I hated it. I’d always felt uncomfortable with being naked, and doubly uncomfortable with my...parts, but it wasn’t until I’d seen the mean rich lady, Caitlyn Jenner, that it had finally come together. I wasn’t a pansy, or a sissy, or a faggot. 

 

I was a girl. 

 

I dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around me, under my arms like a real girl would. I never walked around in a towel when Dad was home anymore, mostly because I couldn’t imagine explaining why I felt the need to cover my chest. I ran a towel over my hair, getting most of the water out, and then I all but ran to my bedroom. 

 

Under my bed was a footlocker, a gift from Mom. I was eight when she told me, a smile on her face, that kids need privacy, so anything I wanted to keep private went into the locker. Until recently, it mostly held what stuffed animals I’d managed to save from my Dad’s insistence that I man up, but now it held some of my most precious possessions. 

 

I pulled the key from around my neck and unlocked the chest, then sat back on my heels considering. Today I’d been tackled three times, and coach had yelled at me. 

 

Today was a pink day, then. 

 

I owned seven dresses, three pair of panties, two pairs of cute shoes, and one training bra, all bought in secret from local thrift stores with my allowance. That’s one thing I’ll say for Dad, he made plenty of money working in the oil fields, and he wasn’t stingy about it. I got twenty dollars a week for whatever I wanted. The only problem was, most of it had to go toward things he could see, so he didn’t wonder what I was really spending it on. So I’d bought a dress here and there for the last few months, a little makeup, some hair bows, shoes, and so on, and the chest was starting to fill up. 

 

The dress I chose for today was a bubblegum pink  A-line sundress with little cherries all over it. It was cute, and it made me feel super girly. I slipped into my training bra, and a pair of panties, and my shoulders unknotted further. As much as I wanted to wear the right underwear to school, I couldn’t risk being caught, nor did I have any way of washing them if they got dirty. 

 

The dress went on, and then I stepped into a pair of sparkly sandals. I grabbed my makeup bag and ran back to the bathroom.

 

I applied a little gloss, a bit of highlighter, and a touch of eye shadow, and just like that, my face looked girly and sweet. A hair band went on, changing my floppy cut into a cute pixie, and the tension in my shoulders vanished completely. I reached out and touched the mirror, smiling genuinely for the first time all day. 

 

“Hi, Gwen,” I whispered.

 

I ran out to the living room, and powered up my game console. It was a cheap emulator that ran a bunch of 80’s and 90’s games. I liked the old games better than the new multiplayer crap, and it helped that I’d bought it myself. I was trying to decide between Xevious and Astynax when the floor creaked behind me. 

 

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I turned slowly to find Dad staring at me. My mouth dried up, and my mind spun as I desperately tried to think of something, anything, to say. 

 

“I didn’t see your truck,” I finally managed to whisper. 

 

Dad looked me up and down. “It broke down this morning. I got it towed in and came home.” 

 

“Oh.” Silence reigned for a long few minutes.

 

Dad rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m pretty sure I’m awake.” He stared at me for another dread filled moment, and then sighed. “What the hell, Josh?”

 

I opened my mouth and tried. Four words, that’s all it would take. I’d probably be grounded forever, and I’d be lucky if Dad didn’t break his rule about not hitting me, but...I could tell him.  _ I’m a girl, Dad. _ That’s all I had to say.

 

My stomach rebelled and I shot to my feet, racing into the bathroom. I got the lid of the toilet up just in time, and lost my lunch. I spent a few minutes throwing up, and even in a state of mindless panic, I managed not to get any on my precious dress. Finally, I stood up, wiped my face, and went back to face the music. 

 

Dad was sitting on the couch, arms folded. I faltered at the blank look on his face, and it struck me for the first time in a long time just how  _ big _ my father is . He’s built like a weightlifter. Thick around the middle, massive arms and legs, and he’s 6’3 to boot. He can palm my face like a basketball, and my ears started ringing slightly as I imagined the feeling of those huge hands slapping me. I stood there in the mouth of the hallway, unable to force myself to come closer to him.

 

“Feel better?” he asked, his voice controlled, low. 

 

I nodded minutely. My stomach wasn’t actively trying to flee my body any more, anyway. 

 

He nodded slowly. He waved a hand at me, from my feet to my head, and said flatly, “Explain.”

 

I swallowed, opened my mouth, and then stood there, searching for what I wanted to say. Fear won and I finally got out, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

 

He snorted. “That’s an apology, not an explanation.”

 

I licked my lips. “Can...can we pretend this didn’t happen? I...I don’t really want to explain.”

 

Dad blinked. “Well, I give you points for balls and honesty. But no. I want to know, right now, what exactly is going on with you.”

 

“I...Dad…” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “I think...I feel...I mean…”

 

“Spit it out!” he barked.

 

“I’m a girl!” I shouted, then clapped a hand over my mouth. I’d said it. I couldn’t unsay it. I could only stand there and wait to see how bad it was going to be.

 

“You’re a tranny?”

 

I started trembling.

 

His eyes narrowed. “I don’t ask questions to hear my own voice, boy. Are you a tranny?”

 

I nodded.

 

Dad sighed and put his face in his hands. “Of fucking course you are. Jen’s off god knows where doing god knows what, my truck is broken, and my son’s a tranny. The hits just keep on coming.” He sat up and sighed again, then stood. I couldn’t help myself, I took a step back.

 

He stopped and stared at me. “Goddamn, boy, you don’t think I’m going to hit you, do you?”

 

My head jerked up and down of its own accord.

 

“Jesus, Josh, I have  _ never  _ hit you,” His face finally had an expression on it. I’d hurt him. “I’m not going to start now. What the hell?”

 

“S-Sorry,” I whispered. 

 

He shook his head. “Just...go do your homework. I have to call your mother.”

 

I nodded jerkily, and went to my room. I laid on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. It...hadn’t gone terribly. When my head stopped spinning, mostly, I got up and changed into boy clothes. I wiped my face off with a clean sock, and tucked everything away in my chest. Then I sat down at my little desk and started on my homework. 

 

I was struggling to pay attention to a take home science quiz when my door opened. “Josh-” 

 

My shoulders tightened and I turned to look at Dad warily. 

 

He stopped talking and looked at me with a frown. “You changed clothes.”

 

I blinked. “Um, yeah?”

 

Dad sighed. “Look, I...I know I’m an asshole sometimes. I shouldn’t have called you a tranny. I’m sorry.”

 

I blinked again. “You’re not mad?” I blurted out.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m...uncomfortable. I’m worried. And yes, I’m a little angry, but not at you. I just...will you come out here and talk to me, please?”

 

I stood up and followed him into the living room, my mind spinning again. This was...weird. Everything about this was weird. 

 

He sat down in his recliner, and I took the couch, curling up in a ball. He stared at me for a long moment, and then he mopped his face with his hand. 

 

“Look, Josh...first of all, I...look, I’ve been seeing a doctor, ok? I know I’m a jerk, and I’m working on that. And the doctor has helped me figure out that I’m...well, there’s some things I used to say that were...I was an asshole, let’s just go with that. And I’m trying not to be. So...I want to understand this.”

 

I stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly. I mean...he’d changed, but I thought it was because mom left. It’d never occurred to me that he’d actually... _ do  _ something about it. 

 

He grinned a little. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

 

I blushed and closed my mouth.

 

“Now...how long has this been going on?”

 

I licked my lips. “I...I bought the first dress about eight months ago. Um, I’ve been using small bits of my allowance ever since then to get more stuff.”

 

Dad nodded. “Ok, that’s good to know, but that’s not what I meant. How long have you felt like this?”

 

I squirmed. “Oh. Um, I...I’ve always felt wrong, and bad somehow, but...I saw someone like me on television, and it just...clicked. Everything made sense. So...about a year that I’ve felt like a girl, all my life that I’ve felt something was wrong with me.”

 

“Could you be wrong? I mean, you’re twelve, and you saw it on television-”

 

“No,” I said shaking my head, “I’m not wrong.”

 

Dad leaned forward. “But how can you know? I mean, maybe you’ve just felt different and this is a way to express that.”

 

“I…” I took a deep breath. “My...what’s between my legs makes me want to vomit. I used to dream about it falling off. I’ve started having dreams about just...taking a pair of scissors and-”

 

Dad held up a hand to stop me, looking a little green. “Ok, that’s...no guy would think like that, I guess.” He reached up to rub his temples and then froze, a look of alarm crossing his face. “Oh, Jesus, tell me you wouldn’t actually do that. You wouldn’t actually hurt yourself.” He stared at me and then his voice became a little more strained. “Josh, you wouldn’t.”

 

I stared at him, my mind blank, and then I stood up. I hiked my shirt up to reveal the webwork of fine lines on my ribs where the razor had helped me feel less disgusting. Tucking my shirt under my chin, I pulled up my baggy shorts to reveal similar lines across my thighs. 

 

Dad made a choking sound and then stood up. He walked over and knelt down, fingers running over my scars and scabs. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ , Josh. How long has  _ this _ been going on?”

 

I licked my lips. “I...off and on, about two years.”

 

Dad sat down on the floor and looked up at me, a scared look on his face. “Why?”

 

I pulled my shirt down, smoothed out my shorts to cover the lines on my thighs, and sat down. I couldn’t look at him. “It makes me feel better.”

 

“It…” He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. His face was slightly gray and I suspected it was his turn to want to throw up. “No matter what happens, this needs to stop.”

 

He reached out and grabbed my knees. “Promise me.”

 

I licked my lips, and unconsciously touched the freshest cut through my shirt. “I’ll try?”

 

He stared at me, then blew out a breath, looking away from me. “That’s a start. What do you use?”

 

“Um...your shaving razor blades.”

 

He twitched. “If I lock them up will that stop you, or will you just...use something worse?”

 

My face flushed, and I stared at his hands on my knees, unable to answer honestly. 

 

“Ok, that’s what I thought. Look, just...tell me when you want to hurt yourself, please?” He got up to his knees and raised my face to look at him. “We’re going to find a doctor for you. I’ll start calling around first thing in the morning. Just...don’t hurt yourself anymore, please.”

 

I licked my lips again. “I...I’ll try really hard.”

 

He joined me on the couch and put his arm around me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then I whispered, “If...I mean, I know...I could go live with mom.”

 

He let out a bark of laughter, and shook his head. “No, Josh, you can’t.”

 

I blinked. “But…”

 

“Just no.”

 

The silence stretched out for a few more minutes until Dad sighed again. “So...what do you want to do from here?”

 

I shrugged. “I never thought about it.”

 

He rubbed his face. “Do you want to just keep wearing your stuff at home? Do you want to,” his voice cracked a little, “start going to school in a dress?”

 

I blinked. “Is...is that even an option?”

 

Dad chuckled mirthlessly. “It scares me shitless, but I’d rather that than find you dead in your bedroom from hitting an artery.”

 

I swallowed. “If...if I could be a girl all the time, that...that’d be amazing.”

 

He nodded slowly. “Ok. You’re staying home the next few days while I talk to the principal and find you doctors, but...we’ll make it work.”

 

I sat there, feeling stunned. “So...does this mean I can quit the football team?”

 

~~~~~

 

I sat in front of the TV, playing on my console. After the third time I got beaten up by my former teammates, Dad had pulled me out and enrolled me in homeschool. I missed being around other kids, but whenever I missed it too much, I just remembered seeing FAG written on my locker in sharpie and it cleared right up. Since I was schooling at my own pace, I usually finished my work by 1 and had the rest of the day to myself. Even though no one saw me, I still tended to wear at least a little makeup, and I always wore dresses. My wardrobe had expanded significantly, and I felt a lot better since I’d stopped wearing my ugly boy clothes. 

 

The door opened behind me and I turned and smiled at Dad. “Hi! You’re home early.”

 

Dad grinned. “I just missed my favorite girl.”

 

I laughed and stood up to give him a hug. Easily one of the best things about living as a girl is that I wasn’t expected to be macho anymore. I could give and receive physical affection, I could express emotion, I could...I could actually be myself, without worrying that I was going to be looked down on for it. It was wonderful. 

 

Dad scooped me up and I squealed with laughter as he spun me around. I laid my head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. 

 

This, however, caused a problem. 

 

See, I knew I liked guys and girls equally, but what I was coming to discover now that Dad was hugging me and picking me up and touching me affectionately was that I liked big, strong men. Specifically, I liked my Dad. 

 

I liked the way he smelled when he came in out of the sun. I liked the feeling of being pressed against his chest when he hugged me. I liked the feeling of his stubble against my cheek when I laid my head on his shoulder. I liked sitting next to him on the couch with his arm around my shoulders, leaning against him. I liked how he made me feel small and delicate. 

 

The problem, however, was that my body had some objectionable reactions to my enjoyment. Basically, hugging my dad made me hard as nails. It’s a good thing I wore dresses these days, otherwise it would be wildly obvious that I got hard every time Dad showed me affection. 

 

Dad set me down and I was flushed and grinning, and kissed me on the forehead. “So, kiddo, you wanna watch a movie, order in a pizza?”

 

I nodded and we picked out a horror movie on Netflix (because it gave me an excuse to cling) and got the pizza ordered. The movie was great, lots of jump scares that had me plastered to Dad, and pizza is always good. We finished eating and I picked out another horror movie.

 

“Jesus, Gwen, you really like being scared out of your mind, huh?” Dad asked, laughing. 

 

I blushed and snuggled up to him. “It’s fun!”

 

He chuckled again and I gasped as he suddenly pulled me onto his lap. “If you’re going to be crawling up me every time you get scared, you might as well just skip to the end result.”

 

I grinned at him, blushing hard and struggling to control my breathing. I hadn’t sat in his lap since I was very small and it was a vastly different experience from now. I was afraid to put my hands in my lap because if my dress got in close, it would reveal that I was achingly hard. Dad wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him and I squirmed a little. The movie started and I settled in.

 

Of course, I jumped and yelled and danced around a little. And Dad laughed at me, and squeezed me tight. I was caught between focusing on the movie and the feeling of all the solid, warm muscle surrounding me. After one particularly good scare, I wiggled back against him, and I felt it. 

 

Dad was hard. I wiggled a little more just to be sure, and there was definitely a long, hard something against his leg.

 

_ Ok _ , I thought,  _ I’m sitting on his lap and wiggling around a lot. It could be involuntary. It doesn’t mean anything.  _ Still...I took a deep breath, wrapped my hands around his wrists, and adjusted his hands so they sat in my lap. 

 

I felt him tense, and then he gently disengaged a hand and paused the movie. My heart was pounding, and I flushed as he scooted me off his lap. He put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me. 

 

“Gwen…” he hunted for words for a moment, “Why did you just do that?”

 

I felt my face flaming. Well, he’d taken my first coming out ok, might as well go for broke. 

 

“I felt you were, um, excited, and I was excited, and…” I trailed off.

 

Dad stared at me patiently. “And what?”

 

I squirmed. “I, um, get excited a lot when you touch me. And I kinda hoped you were excited to be touching me.”

 

“I see,” Dad said softly. He rubbed my arm and sighed. “Sweetie...you know that’s not really appropriate.”

 

I blinked and looked up at him. “So...you are excited to touch me?”

 

Dad chuckled. “Even if I am, you’re my daughter and you’re a child.” 

 

“Um...not to be weird, but...so what?”

 

Dad blinked.

 

“I feel closer to you than ever, and it’s not...I mean if we both want it, why not?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good enough reason for incest, kiddo,” Dad said, fighting a grin.

 

I reached up and touched his face. “Sure it is. The only reason not to is because we’re ‘not supposed to.’ And  _ that _ seems like a stupid reason not to do something that’ll make us closer, especially if we want to.”

 

Dad licked his lips. “I can’t believe I’m actually considering this. I mean it’s wrong-”

 

I blew out a breath of frustration and pushed myself up, planting my lips against his. He went still for a long moment, and then his arms went around me and he pulled me into his lap. We kissed, slow and gentle, for what felt like forever, and when he finally pulled away, I rested my head on his shoulder. 

 

“See,” I whispered, “not so bad.”

 

Dad grinned down at me. “Oh, I never doubted I’d enjoy it, I’m just not sure we should be doing it.”

 

I giggled. “Who cares? As long as we’re ok with it, that’s all that matters.”

 

He ran his hands up and and down my sides, and leaned in to kiss me again. My heart pounded as he felt me up, and I wriggled under his hands. My clothes were suddenly way too restrictive and I wanted desperately to feel more of Dad’s skin on mine. I pulled back and gave him a shy smile. “Um, your bedroom or mine?”

 

Dad laughed and stroked my face. “Mine, I think. It’d be a little weird to take your virginity in a bed with a princess comforter.”

 

I shivered at the thought of losing my virginity to my Dad, and hopped up off his lap. I took his hands in mine and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, Daddy.”

 

Dad laughed. “I think I could get used to hearing that.”

 

I led the way into the bedroom. The sun was going down outside, and the room was gold and red. I turned and went up on my tiptoes to kiss Daddy again, and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and setting me on the bed. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off and I licked my lips. He was solid, which I knew from hugging and cuddling him, but seeing it, dusted with hair and bathed in red sunlight, made me gasp. I reached out and ran my hands over what I could reach, and Daddy helpfully stepped closer again. 

 

I planted a kiss on his stomach, but I was eager for the main event. I started to unbutton his pants, but Daddy grabbed my hands and gently pulled them away. I looked up at him, scared that he was about to change his mind, but he was smiling. He slipped his fingers under the straps of my dress. 

 

“You’re a little overdressed, kiddo.”

 

Grinning, I stood up and he pulled my dress off over my head. I stood there blushing in my underwear, and he leaned down and kissed me again. “You’re beautiful, baby.”

 

I blushed harder and fingered the waistband of his jeans. “Can I now?”

 

He laughed. “You’re acting like it’s a Christmas present.”

 

“I feel like it’s a Christmas present,” I said with a grin.

 

Daddy booped me on the nose. “Just the pants for now, then.”

 

I pouted a little, but I was still happy to slide those tight Levi’s down his legs. I dropped to my knees to get them down all the way, putting me face to face with Daddy’s bulge. I leaned in to bury my face in it, and he gently put a hand on my head, holding me back as he stepped out of his jeans. I cocked an eyebrow out him, a moue of annoyance on my face. 

 

“Not yet,” he said, raising me up to my feet. He picked me up again and laid me on the bed, then laid down beside me. He stroked my back, ran his hands over my skin, and then pulled me close for a kiss. 

 

I wriggled in close to him, a little moan escaping me as I felt his skin on mine. I curled a leg over his and pressed against him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned again, my hands roaming over his chest, his arms, his hips. He slid a hand behind my head and kissed me so hard my vision wobbled. 

 

We lay in the bed, making out until the sun was barely a glow on the horizon, and the room was in shadow. Daddy pulled back, kissed me on the forehead, and whispered, “Wait here.”

 

I curled up on the bed as he slipped out, feeling warm and shaky inside. Daddy came back and set candles on the dresser and side table, lighting them in turn. The room flickered in the light, and I held my arms out to him, wordlessly calling him back to bed. He climbed in and knelt over me, leaning down to kiss me soundly again. I felt his fingers slide over my bra and reached up to still his hand. 

 

“Don’t. Please,” I whispered. 

 

Daddy slid down next to me ,and took my face in his hand. “What is it?”

 

“I...want to do this as me, as a girl. But I’m,” I swallowed and my eyes pricked with tears, “the wrong shape. I don’t want to be naked.”

 

Daddy kissed me gently on the nose, wiping my eyes with his thumb. “Ok, baby. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

I grinned a little and reached down to finger his underwear. “But I very much want  _ you _ naked, please.”

 

Daddy stroked my face, and nodded. “Alright, baby. Go ahead.”

 

I crawled down the bed to my place between his legs, and reached up for his underwear. He lifted his hips off the bed and I tugged them down, lifting the band so it wouldn’t catch on him. Just before I saw it, he curled his legs up to his chest so I could take his underwear the rest of the way off. I giggled at his teasing, and finished, before placing my hands on the backs of his thighs. Taking a deep breath, I pulled his legs apart, and he let them fall. 

 

It was beautiful. Not a monster, like I’d seen in some porno, but a good size. It was thick, but not so thick my hand couldn’t mostly fit around it. I held it gently, running my thumb up and down the underside. Daddy hissed at that, and I smiled up at him. There was a dark look in his eyes, and I knew that if he’d had any lingering doubts, they were gone now, buried under the feeling of my hand wrapped around him. 

 

I leaned down and buried my face alongside it, inhaling the rich scent of him. I turned my head and rubbed him over my cheek, shivering at the feeling. Finally, when I could stand it no more, I licked him from base to shaft, getting my first taste of cock. 

 

It was everything I wanted. I moaned yet again, and then took the head into my mouth, sucking gently on it, laving the slit with my tongue, tasting the salty juices that ran freely from the tip. I looked up at him and he let out a groan, his hand sliding into place on top of my head. 

 

“That,” he whispered, “is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

I let his cock slide out of my mouth and grinned at him. “So, do I do like in the porn? Or?”

 

He laughed, his head falling back, and he petted my hair. “God, no. Just do what feels good, what feels right.” He looked down at me again, his eyes smoldering. “You’re doing just fine on your own, baby.”

 

I nodded, and then went back to focusing on the wonderful new experience. I licked around the head, squeezing gently as I stroked the shaft. I took him back in my mouth and sucked a little bit, running my tongue around, teasing at it. I took a deep breath and slid more of it in, until it hit the back of my throat. I gagged sharply, and pulled back coughing. Daddy sat up and patted my back until i got it under control. 

 

“Sorry,” I whispered hoarsely. 

 

He chuckled and cradled my face, pulling me in for a kiss. “Happens to everyone the first time. Just take it slow and don’t push past what you’re comfortable doing.”

 

I nodded, and took it in my hand staring at it warily. “But how do I-”

 

“Just swallow, exactly like you’re eating,” Daddy said with a grin.

 

He leaned back and I gave it another try. I bent down and sucked it into my mouth, focusing on not letting it hit my gag spot. I maneuvered it into place and then pushed down, swallowing carefully. I almost gagged again, but then my throat opened and it slid in. I felt shock and excitement as I slowly slid down until my nose touched his groin. I swallowed again, and felt it, thick and heavy, in my throat, and Daddy groaned and put his hand on the back of my head again. 

 

“God, that feels amazing, baby.”

 

I grinned a little and then began bobbing up and down slowly, carefully swallowing each time. When I felt I had the idea down, I started to go a little faster. Daddy was breathing heavy, and he entwined his fingers in my hair. 

 

“Almost,” he whispered, and then he suddenly pulled my head off and grabbed his cock. He squeezed it twice, and then shot all over my face and into my mouth. I moaned and leaned in, rubbing my face against it as he milked the last few drops out onto me. 

 

I sat up and licked my lips, tasting what I had in my mouth and on my lips. Daddy grinned. “What do you think?” 

 

“I like it,” I said with a smile. He pulled me close and began scooping it off my face, sliding his finger into my mouth. I giggled and sucked his cum off his fingers until there wasn’t any more.

 

Daddy kissed me, and then his hand trailed lightly down to my belly. “Your turn?” he whispered.

 

My stomach heaved at the thought of him touching me there, and I shook my head. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

He nodded slowly, and then placed a finger under my chin. “Trust me?”

 

I swallowed and nodded. He gently laid me on my back and then slid down between my legs. I felt a little whisper of panic as he stroked my hips, but then he moved on down my legs. He took my ankles and lifted my feet to his face, gently kissing the soles one at a time. Then he pushed my knees to my chest. “Wrap your arms around them, baby.”

 

I gathered my knees to my chest and waited, little frissons of worry and excitement running up and down my spine. He gently started to pull down the back of my panties and I forced myself to sit still, to trust him. He pulled them down just enough to expose my butt, but not enough that my wrongness was on display. I felt his breath on me, hot and close, and then he kissed me on my hole. I gasped and bucked, and he chuckled, the vibrations doing crazy things to me. His tongue flicked out against me, and I moaned, high and soft, as he began eating me out. I squirmed and writhed, and then, unable to stand it, I spread my legs enough that I could see him. He looked up at me from between my legs, eyes twinkling and continued to kiss and lick me, his tongue sliding inside me a little and making me squeal. 

 

He reached up and slid a finger into my mouth, and I sucked on it, an idea of what he was planning crossing my mind. He ate me for a few more seconds, and then drew his finger out of my mouth. He pulled back, placed his spit soaked finger at my entrance, and pushed gently. It burned a little as I was penetrated for the first time, but the feeling of something inside me was so right, so good, that I didn’t care. I was being fingered! Like a real girl!

 

He worked his finger in a bit at a time, sliding it in and out, leaning down to lick at my stretched ring around his finger, further lubricating it. And then his finger found a spot inside me, a little hard knot, and sparks flashed behind my eyes. He stroked me with his free hand, sliding it over my butt and thighs, avoiding the bad places while still teasing me with gentle touches. I gasped and squealed as he worked that spot inside me, hitting it over and over, my groin tightening and throbbing with each stroke. 

 

My eyes stopped tracking and my mouth hung open as I mewled and moaned, rolling my hips against his finger slightly. I gasped as I felt like an explosion was ripping through me and I flopped and whimpered as I came for the first time. Daddy pulled his finger out of me and pulled me into his lap, cradling me as I floated in the afterglow. 

 

When I’d come down enough, I stretched lazily and leaned up to kiss him again. He smiled as I pulled back. 

 

“Thank you,” I whispered. “That was amazing.”

 

He reached behind me and pulled my panties up, then went to kiss me again, only to be interrupted by a yawn. I giggled, then yawned too. 

 

“Mm, I think we should maybe take a little nap.”

 

I grinned and he got up, blowing out the candles and turning on the fan. He turned the A/C down as cold as it would go, then crawled into bed with me. I stole another kiss, then rolled over, scooting back against him in the little spoon position. He kissed me on the back of the neck, and I whispered, “Night, Daddy.”

 

“Night, baby.”

 

I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved in my Daddy’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of Mara's, our host alter's, oldest fantasies. To be loved and accepted in that special way by someone close to us. We actually have a severe Daddy kink, lol. This was written right after Mara took over as the host and came out full time as trans, and it remains one of the stories we love the most.


End file.
